sunsoforionfandomcom-20200215-history
Houses of the Herclux Combine
The political structure of the Herclux Combine is based on dynastical houses much like feudal Earth, where bloodlines make or break any single Herclux in the grand scheme of the Combine. The House Monsmastere Highlights: *House of the former Emperor, Anu-amun Zith'uliz Monsmastere (reigning officially as Emperor Monsmastere XI) *House of the Supreme Defender of Herclux Prime, Sanguimanus Dystari Monsmastere *House of the Imperial Sky Marshall, Mandela Monsmastere *House of the Imperial Sky Marshall, Bolarus Sul'ryft *The house is the oldest house in the Combine, prevalent throughout the Hercluxia sector, and many of the Combine's former emperors, empresses and military officers hail from this house, giving it strong control over the military. *The house currently has three members on the seven member Imperial Chiefs of Staff, giving it quasi control over the military. It is a very conservative house, tasking itself with the maintenance of the balance of power. Currently, that maintenance has led it to ally itself closely with the House Balgarus. *Its base of power lies from the Hercluxia Sector, the political capital of the Combine. The House Balgarus Highlights: *House of the current Empress, Procyon Balgarus (reigning as the Empress Balgarus I) *House of the former Grand Inquisitor, Seti Balgarus *House of the former High Commissioner of Trade Regulation, Anthemus Balgarus *House of Ground Commandant Vyralus Omyn'zhykr Balgarus, Head of the Imperial Guard *The house is one of the younger houses, but through the achievements of the above mentioned Herclux, as well as several political deals worked out over the past thousand years, it has grown to rival even the the House Monsmastere in power and size. *The house currently controls the throne and has several inroads into the military-industrial complex. It is a moderate-leaning conservative house that values Herclux expansion over maintaining the balance of power. *Its base of power lies from Via Sanctus, the economic capital of the Combine. The House Remus *House of the former Emperor, Agra Remus (reigning as Emperor Remus II) *The house is second in age only to the House Monsmastere, and has quietly played its role of providing able military officers, scientists and the like throughout the formative years of the Combine. It is one of the few Houses that have little political agenda beyond advancement of the Combine's power, making it one of the more imperialistic houses in the Combine. Because of this, it has shifted its support many times over the years, currently favoring the Empress Balgarus in a very loose alliance. *Its base of power lies from the Fenris Sector, a major military/industrial sector. The House Shoggren *Nicknamed the "Gatekeepers" for their sole role in serving as the unified defense force for the Hercluxia System. *House of Imperial Sky Marshall, Nalri Vesuvius Shoggren *House of Ground Marshall Romghul Vhar'sung Shoggren, commander of the Janissaries of Hercluxia Prime *House of former Emperor Nogri Vesuvius Shoggren (reigning as Emperor Shoggren VII) *The house itself is very small but old, and plays no active roll in the politics of the Combine. Its primary task, which it relishes, is the guardianship of the Hercluxia Sector. To achieve this goal, it has been given control over the most advanced warships in the Combine. It is fanatical in its desire to protect the home sectors of the Combine. *The house has no unified base of power like the other houses. The House Tal *House of the Head of the Combinal Church, Patriarch Wadjet Shenu Tal *House of Imperial Ground Marshall Vhal'nok Hras'shi'Tal, commander of Sector Assault Command *The house's only concern is the spreading the truth of the Combinal Church. To that end, it is the most radical house of the Combine, and often allies itself with the House Viperus. The Patriarch's word holds significant sway over the population of the Combine, able to sway popular opinion on a whim. In rare circumstances, members of the House become active in the military. Due to their fanatical nature, they usually serve as the commanders of Sector Assault Command, the Herclux marine force. The House Viperus *House of former Commissioner of Trade Regulation, Jordanian Viperus *House of the former Emperor Klendagon Viperus (reigning as Emperor Viperus IV) *House of Imperial Ground Marshall Gelus Vulcanis *House of Imperial Sky Marshall Infernium Vulcanis *The house values its personal advancement over anything else. It routinely finds itself at odds with the House Monsmastere and Remus. It has few contacts with the House Shoggren, and routinely allies itself with the House Tal due to Tal's xenophobic and fanatical nature. It has worked in the past with the House Balgarus when its motives are suited. Category:Herclux